D2K Jigokushivaku
|-|D2K Jigokushivaku= |-|D2 Field= D2K Jigokushivaku is the Master Initials of the Darkness Civilization and the first Master Initials to demonstrate . Story D2K Jigokushivaku is the Master Initials who guards the D2 Field Haridelberg. The D2 Field was attacked by Puchohenza, Mia Moja. Puchohenza gained an upper hand over him, but soon he shouted "Dendendendenden~jara Switch, ON!" and Haridelberg activates Denjara Switch mode, killing most of Puchohenza's troops and reversed the situation. However, Puchohenza still had one last trick; Final Revolution, but this would cause the collapse of the balance of the world. But without other methods, he uses it and pulverizes Jigokushivaku with great ease, and Haridelberg was reduced to ruins. However, it was revealed that Jigokushivaku is not the real D2K and the true D2K betrayed Dormageddon X and joined the Revolutionaries. Card Explanation This is one of the two Junk Rares, but at least it's still better than D2G Godfather by a head. The first thing that comes in mind is just like the other Master Initials in the set, its power is very low and is only 7000, but it costs 7. And when the player puts it into the battle zone, the player gets to destroy a creature and draws 2 cards. Not very good in this regard. And if the player has a D2 Field, when one of the player's creatures are destroyed, he can destroy an opposing creature regardless of its stats. Which means when the player puts Jigokushivaku into the battle zone and there is a D2 Field, the player destroys one of his creatures, draws 2 cards, destroys an opposing creature, and with Haridelberg, an opposing creature gets -4000 power. However if the player would need a D2 Field for this, he is better off using Heavy, Dragon God or Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform. Haridelberg can also reanimate the destroyed creature at the end of the turn, but there are often more effective methods to use Haridelberg as seen below. Haridelberg, Hell of D In contrast, his D2 Field is actually pretty decent. When it is in the battle zone and one of the player's creatures is destroyed, an opposing creature gets -4000 power, and its Denjara Switch can also reanimate the player's creatures that are destroyed in that turn. This is perfect with Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace as it can reverse the disadvantage of Dragsolutioning Welcome Hell into a merit by giving up to 4 opposing creatures a nasty power deduction and reanimating all of the sacrificed creatures in one go. Then the Dragsolutioned Deathgoros can proceed to destroy more opposing creatures, especially when a 16000 power or less creature is destroyed by all the power deduction. Anime This is the Rare Killers 's new trump card used this card against in VSRF. He used it and Haridelberg and to crush him. Against Katta, Kojiro followed the same strategies he attempted with Benchan, but then Jigokushivaku was removed by Natural Snare. However, Kojiro then used a and put Jigokushivaku into the battle zone, using it as evolution bait for Dorballom, Lord of Demons. He also used this combination against Basara when he rebelled against him. He surprised the Rare Killers during the duel by using Revolution Change and swapping Jigokushivaku into Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K, but in the end he was defeated by Dormageddon X. Ironically, this card is shown as among one of the strongest cards in the VSRF series despite how terrible it is in real life; However it could be said that Haridelberg does most of the work. Category:Master Initials Category:Demon Command Category:Command Category:Initials Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare